The new cultivar is the product of a planned breeding program under the direction of the inventor, Adrianus Cornelis Dekker, a citizen of Holland. The objective of the breeding program was to produce plants of Euphorbia milii with better flowering under low light and cold temperature conditions. The seed parent is the unpatented, proprietary seedling variety referred to as Euphorbia milii ‘PP0087.’ The pollen parent is the unpatented, proprietary seedling variety referred to as Euphorbia milii ‘PP0093.’ The new variety was discovered January 2005 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from that crossing, in Monster, Holland.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘PP0006’ by vegetative cuttings was performed in Monster, Holland, in February 2005 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.